smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Believe In Him (Hero Stories)
"Believe In Him" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It takes place after the creation of the Smurfettes. The Story One morning in the Smurf Village, as all the Smurfs were happily talking to each other after having a nice breakfast to get themselves ready for the day's work, Abloec and his wife Serana didn't stick around to talk to any Smurf as they headed straight home without anyone noticing. At some point, several of the other Smurfs began wondering where they went to. "Where did Abloec and Serana go?" Wonder asked, to no Smurf in particular. "They were here just a few moments ago." "I don't know, lassie," Fergus answered her. "But I smurf a feeling it's got something to do with their holy book." "Should I go and find out?" Wonder asked again. "I'm not so sure, lassie," Fergus answered. "They're kind of strict when it comes to their holy book, but you could always ask." "That's sounds like a smurfy idea," Wonder said before she headed off for Abloec's house. When she finally arrived, she was just about to knock on the door when she could hear both Abloec and Serana speaking on the opposite side. "O my God, I firmly believe that Thou art one God in three Divine Person, Father, Son, and Holy Spirit; I believe that Thy Divine Son became man, and died for our sins, and that He will come to judge the living and the dead. I believe these and all the truths which the Holy Book teaches, because Thou hast revealed them, who canst neither deceive nor be deceived. Amen," they prayed. At that moment, Wonder knocked on the door and Abloec eventually answered. "Oh, Wonder, what can I smurf for you on this day?" he asked. "I was just wondering where you smurfed off to after breakfast," Wonder answered. "You didn't smurf around to talk to any Smurf." "Me and Serana came home to smurf our morning prayers to the Almighty, Wonder," Abloec answered. "We pray to Him every day to keep us smurfing on the path that He wants us to smurf." "It just seems strange to smurf your life to something you can't physically smurf," Wonder said. "I don't mean to offend you in anyway." Abloec chuckled slightly. "You're okay, Wonder," he said. "There are others out there who constantly question if the Almighty really exists or not and if He is really forgiving as the holy book says He is. But when the time smurfs that He smurfs all those who believe in Him into His kingdom in heaven, they'll be regretting in not smurfing their lives to Him and truly believe in Him when they're smurfing the rest of their lives in the eternal lake of fire with the evil one." "Your Almighty doesn't seem to be all forgiving if He is willing to allow those to burn in fire for all eternity," Wonder said. "The Almighty is all loving and all forgiving, Wonder," Serana said, adding her view on the matter. "And He proves it by allowing those who truly believe in Him to smurf alongside Him in His kingdom in heaven, but the only way to smurf that is to truly believe in Him and smurf your heart and soul to Him. That's why we pray every day; it brings us ever closer to Him." "Serana smurfs the truth," Abloec added. "Even though there are those out there who smurf their backs to the Almighty and refuse to believe in Him, the Almighty will still continue to love them as they are one of His many living creations." "But why would your Almighty continue to love those who smurf their backs to him? To me, it seems like a break in trust," Wonder asked again. "The Almighty will always love them regardless, as He knows that they'll eventually smurf His everlasting light and smurf back to Him," Serana said. "Are you sure?" Wonder asked yet again. "I do apologize since I'm not really knowledgeable on the subject." "If it makes you feel any better, Wonder," Abloec suggested, "you could always join us in our prayers to the Almighty. You'll be made most welcome." "Thanks, Abloec," Wonder said with a smile. "I'll keep that in mind." "It was no problem at all," Abloec said, also smiling. "I'll pray to the Almighty to watch over you and keep you safe as your life progresses." "Thank you," Wonder said again. "It's nice to know that I have a family looking out for me." "The Almighty will always be there to protect you in your times of need, and He is always listening, so if you're ever worried about anything, then just pray to Him and He will answer," Serana added. Wonder smiled again, before leaving the house. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories